The killer mushroom soup- Remastered
by RubyTheBookworm
Summary: How did Izzy kill a demon just by using her cooking, who knows. (I changed the origional Killer Mushroom soup and added more detail)
"Hey Clary?"

"Yes Jace?"She answered sleepily.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Izzy killed a demon just by using her cooking?" Jace asked. They were sitting in a circle, telling each other bone chilling stories about demon killing. Alec suppressed a shudder and Izzy hit both him and Jace with a very heavy looking book. Simon stayed quiet in the background, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ow, right, now I`m definitely telling her."Jace laughed rubbing the back of his head.

-11 months ago-

As Izzy poured the steaming soup into a travel mug(technically she wasn`t pouring but more scraping the inedible contents into it.) She thought lovingly of Simon. They had been inexclusivly dating for the past 2 weeks and he`d promised to try her famous mushroom soup.(Seeing as Jace had gotten to Clary with the 'truth' about her cooking.)She decided to sweeten it by adding sugar. Not that it made a difference. She had somehow managed to make the soup more solid than liquid. Peices of what was once food , now burnt beyond recognition, floated to the top. Giving off an impression that she was carrying a pot of ashes, but surely even that would taste better. She looked down at her wrist, to see that the watch read 11:15am, she was 15 minutes late already. Luckily she was a fast runner.

The demon was freezing outside, when he`d knocked out the mundane, he didn`t expect to freeze his butt off waiting for the Shadowhunter, only to kill her. After all, she had killed all of his friends. She showed up late, wheezing. Her massive ruby ,demon sencing, pendant was pulsing rapidly. Luckily for him though, she didn`t notice.

"Sorry Si, lost track of time..."She rambled on for about five minutes until she noticed 'Simon' shivering uncontrollably.

"Here, I made it for you. It`ll warm you up." She said proudly. She handed him a steaming cup of brown looking sludge. She looked up expectantly at him. He cautiously prodded the burnt looking mushroom, or was it pepper, he debated in his mind as to what it was. Deeming it unsafe to eat, he handed it back to her.

"Go on Si, don`t be `s just soup."She teased him. She handed it back to him forcefully. Her eyes were peircing his. He didn`t meet her gaze, as the smell of the soup had finally wafted over to him. He stopped himself from vomiting over her. Holding his breath, he calculated silently as to how he could kill her. _I could use the soup?_ Her face changed to a mask of anger. "Simon? That is you isn`t it. It`s just that you know how I slaved away for HOURS in the kitchen making this for you-" She started. Scared that she might become more suspicious, he downed the sludge in one. It was horrible. It was somehow stone cold and had solidified. If this was what mundane food tasted like, he might as well kill himself. He felt as it was burning his insides, the pain was was so preoccupied with trying to throw it up that he didn`t notice that he let his disguise slip.

"Demon!"She hissed. Her whip slid itself away from her wrist and was ready to strike him when he folded up on himself. Shocked, Izzy puzzled over how he could of died, her cooking wasn`t that bad, was it?

"Man, where`s Simon got to?" Now all she had to do was find Simon.

-Present Day-

Everyone's laughter (excluding Izzy and Simon) could be heard a mile away. Simon looked horrified and Izzy just looked embarrassed. He had visibly paled as he realised how close he was to dying.

"Why did I even tell you that story?"She asked Jace confusedly.

"Three words Izzy, 'Truth or Dare'."Jace replied between fits of heavy laughter.

"I don`t remember any of that."Simon said "Getting attacked I mean."Simon said. A confused expression was on his face. Clary laughed more at his dumbfounded expression.

"Okay," Jace continued "what other stories are there?"...

 **This was a story that has been in the back of my mind for ages. I edited my previous version and changed it so it was less rubbish. Review please. Ruby.**


End file.
